


Push It Good

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8812651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Just smut.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Dean is watching what Sam believe to be the playboy channel judging from the moans coming from the screen. What he didn’t count on was he himself getting a hard on.

 

Without moving his head, just eyes shifting to the side, scanning towards Dean’s vicinity to make sure his brother’s remained glued to the TV. Sam very slowly and ever so carefully slid his hand towards the crotch of his jeans, trying adjust his swollen member.

 

Oh God that touch felt so good. Sam guessed it wouldn’t hurt to caress and rub his denim clad erection, besides, it wasn’t like he was going to whip it out right then and there and start jacking off. He had some scruples. 

 

He almost whimpered when his hand cupped his balls that rests comfortably in his tight form fitting jeans palming his entire length, caressing, rubbing, applying pressure where pressure is needed.

 

Dean glanced at his little brother. The corners of his eyes crinkle into a smile. “You need help with that Sammy?”

 

The sudden sound of Dean’s voice made Sam jump. Sam blushed furiously as he knew he had been busted. “I-I wasn’t doing anything.”

 

“That’s if you don’t consider touching yourself doing anything.” Dean smirked but you could see his pupils dilate in his glassy lust filled eyes.

 

Sam ducked his head in shame waiting for the teasing to start which made what Dean said next come as an utter shock to him. “Does it feel good?”

 

Sam shook his head trying to make another vain attempt to lie to his brother.

 

Dean licked his dry lips. “Touch yourself some more Sammy. I know you want to.”

 

Sam only gaped at Dean, not knowing whether to take him seriously or was this his subtle way of teasing him. “Please?”

 

Slowly those mallet sized hand stuttered their way to the V of his crotch. Tracing the outline of his hardened shaft. His hips involuntarily thrust their way forward. 

 

“Yessss.” Dean moaned as he watch the seductive display before him. His little brother acting like a bitch in heat. Finally, he couldn’t take anymore so he made his way over to Sam’s bed, hand rubbing up and down his little brother’s thigh.

 

Sam paused his movement earning himself a “shhh. Don’t stop on my account.”

 

Hands moving once again, Dean could feel his own jeans shrinking as they stretched across his painfully erected shaft. Body leaning over to the side as Dean ducked his head down, tongue swiping wet circles into the crook of his little brother’s neck.

 

Sam let out a soft moan as he felt the wet heat on his neck. He wanted more and he wanted it now.

 

“D-Dean.” Sam Stammered breathlessly. “I-I’m coming I-in my pants.”

 

Dean looked down in fascination as he saw a small wet patch appear at the head of his denim clad cock.

 

Sam’s hips rolling while his cum filled balls rubbed roughly against the seam of his jeans. It took Dean all of his will power not to take his brother right then and there.

 

As Sam’s orgasm came to an end, Dean pulled his little brother onto his lap wanting to feel that dampness against his knee. Sam started sliding his crotch against his thigh. The cum in his pants making it easier to glide, Pants a little slippery, Fucking the inside of his cum soaks jeans against his brother’s leg.

 

Dean’s head came forward, full silky lips latching onto Sam’s Adam’s apple.

Grasping his little brother’s sides, Dean maneuvered Sam to where their hard ons connected. Both full and ready to pop.

 

With tightly clenched teeth and head lulled back, Sam rutted his body against Dean’s. More pre cum leaking from the head mixing with the cooling sticky mess in his jeans. 

 

Dean pressed Sam downward. Feeling his hardened damp length riding against his own. “Oh, ho God Sam.” Dean moaned as he felt his body start to quake, nose wrinkling, eyes rolled seductively back.

 

Sam’s hips dipped down, rolling, grinding, riding his brother with unbridled passion. A moan slamming through tightly clenched teeth. The muscles in his abdomen flexed in desperation. Whines, grunts and moans filling the silence of the room.

 

Dean biting and nipping at the hollow of his little brother’s throat. 

 

Sam’s movements became fevered as he was nearing his breaking point. “Hold me tight.” Sam’s hot breath in his ear making Dean’s toes curl.

 

Swallowing roughly, Dean’s arms tensed around Sam’s waist, pulling him in close. Sam’s held on tight before he let out a sigh, body quivering as his hardened shaft once again pulsated its load, filling his jeans as his little brother humped himself against him towards completion. 

 

This sent Dean over the edge.

 

Dean urgently grabbed his little brother’s mallet sized hand, guiding it down towards his own neglected hard on. Rubbing Sam’s hand up and down the outline of his cock and he thrust his hips forward. His abdomen jerked inward as he came long and hard against Sam’s knuckles. 

 

Sam’s breath caught as he felt the heat of his brother’s orgasm wet his hand. 

 

Dean pushed Sam down on the bed, pushed his legs apart, ducking his head down, tongue snaking out, tracing the seam of his little brother’s jeans. Licking a wet strip from his ass crack, up his balls and up the length of his shaft. Tasting the salty goodness of his already cum soaked jeans.

Sam’s hip thrust up against the wet heat of his big brother’s mouth fucking himself against Dean’s tongue. Thighs scissoring back and forth while he bit down on his bottom lips to stifle out the moans that threatened to spill from his lips.

 

Dean continued to lick Sam through his jeans, enjoying the feeling of his hard body wreathing beneath him.

 

Once again, Sam’s body tensed before it convulsed as he pulsated his load once more.

 

Dean lifted himself up as Sam basked in the afterglow of the most intense orgasm he’s ever hand. 

 

Lying next to his little brother, Dean pulled Sam into his heat, allowing the mop of that shaggy head of hair tickle his chin while Sam’s ear was pressed against his chest listing to his heart palpate.

 

They chose not to take a shower because there is one type of fetish they both shared and that was to cum in their jeans and let their dicks and balls marinate in it and sometimes during the night, they would hump against the dry rough cum soaking their jeans once more. Mmmm, life is so delicious, especially when they have each other to ride up against.

 

The End


End file.
